Because I Couldn't Stop Thinking About You
by AlwaysMellow
Summary: The life of Lily Potter as she faces challenges, finds love, and how she wishes it would have been a smooth and simple ride to do all of it.


**Title: Because I Couldn't Stop Thinking About You**

**Summary****: The life of Lily Potter as she faces challenges, finds love, and how she wishes it would have been a smooth and simple ride to do all of it.**

**Chapter one: Childish games and Whisper Yelling**

I squeezed my eyes so they were almost shut as cold water pelted against my face. I looked around not being able to see too much due to the rain. My eyes scanning my surroundings starting from the foggy gray clouds in the sky, over the bright green trees of the forbidden forest, glancing over the tall towers of Hogwarts castle, and finally past the dark blue water of the Great Lake where at that exact moment I swear I saw more than one squid break through the surface of the water.

I flew around the quidditch pitch loving the feel of being in the air. I looked over and saw that the sun had almost completely gone down. Well crap I better head in I wouldn't want to be caught outside on the third day of term. I thought as I shoved my broom forward towards the ground. My feet touched the ground and immediately I lost my footing, but with much flailing I somehow managed to regain my balance. I put my broom (A Dragons Breath, the new and best broom of the ages if you were wondering.) over my shoulder than started to run for the doors pushing my legs as fast as I could hoping a teacher wouldn't see me, seeing as I was outside past hours and didn't fancy a detention this early in the school year.

I burst through the huge doors going into the entrance hall and was met with the sound of someone coming my way. "Shit," I silently cursed to myself, it must be Filch "where can I hide where can I hide" I mumbled to myself looking around frantically for a place to stay till he went pass. His foot steps grew louder crap I guess I'll have to wing it. I launched my body into the alcove behind a statue and covered my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise.

It wasn't Filch who walked past but a tall muscular boy with a slim build, shaggy brown hair and deep green eyes. A creepy smile started to creep its way onto my face. Hehehe I told him he'd pay for what he did to me at supper yesterday I didn't think an opportunity would appear so quickly though I mused. As soon as he walks past he'll regret what he did I thought evilly. Once he was past my hiding place I crept out from behind the statue of the old woman making sure not to make any noise and then launched my body at him.

"Ouch!" he shouted as we both hit the floor me sitting comfortably on top of him while he was awkwardly sprawled over the floor.

"bwahahahahaha" I laughed my evil laugh clutching my stomach, but still making sure my full weight was on him so he couldn't get up.

"Lily is that you? Get off of me now!"

"I told you that you would regret taking the last chicken leg last night." I sang out

"Get off of me now Lily Luna Potter or you will force me to take drastic measures!"

"Oh... so were using full names Peter Henry Wood?"

"hahahaha!" Peter yelled triumphantly flipping me over so he was on top of me.

"I can't breathe someone help me! Get this fat guy off of me I'm going to die from the weight." I breathed out dramatically

"Hey, I'm not that heavy." He said sticking his bottom lip out pouting.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "but let me get up so we can get back to the dormitory before we get caught."

"No, you called me fat" He said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I said I was sorry"

"That isn't good enough and I know you didn't really mean it you just want me to let you up."

"Ok what do I have to do for you to let me up?"

"You know what you have to do" He said his lips turning up into a smug smile

"Oh come on Peter really isn't that just a little childish?"

"Your one to talk about childish I mean it was a chicken leg. And yes that's the only way I'll let you up."

"Fine…Peter is the best looking guy at Hogwarts."

"And….."

"And he is way smarter than I will ever hope to be."

"Good, that wasn't too hard was it?" he asked, standing up.

"Whatever" I grumbled standing up still dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Do I want to know" he asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

I smiled, "I just went on my first ride of the term."

"I thought I told you stop riding in the rain especially this late you'll catch a cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry mother next time I'll be sure to ask you if the weather is just right so I can go outside." I said my voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Har har har you're hysterical." Just as he finished talking there was a loud bang.

"What is it Mrs. Norris is there students out past hours we'll get them just show me where you found them?" I looked over at Peter who had a worried look on his face.

"Race you back to the dormitory" I whisper yelled (Don't ask how I managed to pull off the famous whisper yell) to him. Already half way down the hall my wet shoes squeaking with every step.

"No fair you cheated." He said, just a little too loudly.

"I hear them Mrs. Norris, Get back here you kids!!" Of course hearing that only made us run faster and break out into a fit of laughter

**(AN: This is my first fan fic so I would like to know if this is good please review and tell me. I will continue this story if you guys think it's good so I need some reviews and if you do I'll give you a kiss Muah.)**


End file.
